Un idiota naranja
by Nany Kuchiki
Summary: Porque ella no necesitaba ninguna clase de príncipe azul ni nada de esas cursilerías, no señor, ella solo quería un idiota naranja...


HOLA ^^

Seré breve para no quitarles mucho tiempo, es un one shot que se me ocurrió así como así, espero que les guste y bueno, gracias por entrar a leer.

Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo, la historia aquí presente es mia, creada únicamente con el fin de entretener y pasar el tiempo.

_**UN IDIOTA NARANJA**_

-Ugh...

Su expresión de disgusto se vio acompañada por las sonoras carcajadas de su voluptuosa y para nada recatada amiga, Matsumoto Ranguiku. Caminaban juntas por el parque en un caluroso día de verano. Mientras la menuda chica de lacio cabello negro lucía un muy sencillo vestido azul corto y de tirantes junto con unas sandalias bajas blancas, Matsumoto tenía un atuendo exhuberante, compuesto de una muy corta pantaloneta color rojo a juego con una blusa del mismo tono que iba hasta un par de centímetros sobre su ombligo, también llevaba tacones negros que realzaban aún más su exagerada figura.

-Rukia, sé que no eres de hacer demostraciones en público y eso pero que te de asco un beso, eso es de mogigatos.

-No es que me den asco los besos, solo me parece exhibicionista y de muy mal gusto ver personas chupeteándose en medio de un espacio público.

-Es el amor Rukia...

-El amor de otros puede besarme el culo.

-Tu y tus expresiones tan _tiernas_...

Rukia le sonrió a Ranguiku mientras asentía, luego la invitó a tomar un helado para pasar el calor, a lo que la rubia aceptó gustosa. Se apresuraron un poco impacientándose por calmar el bochorno, atraían miradas, claro, más que todo Ranguiku atraía miles de ojos a su paso, pero Rukia no se le quedaba atrás.

Llegaron a un pequeño puesto ambulante donde un hombre de cabello plateado las atendió sonriéndoles, les entregó un helado a cada una, para Ranguiku de Vainilla – Pistacho y para Rukia de Naranja – Fresa. Se retiraron saludando al amable señor y continuaron su camino llegando finalmente a la avenida.

-¿Qué harás esta noche Rukia?

-No sé, creo que dormiré hasta que se rompa mi cama...

-Deberías hacer _otras cosas _hasta que se rompa tu cama...

-Ranguiku, cállate.

-Enserio, parece que le faltara, ese sabor a tu vida...

-No me falta pero no discutiré sobre eso.

-Como quieras, pero creo que deberías sorprenderlo.

-Claro que no, si las cosas han de darse solo pasarán, no me pondré en plan de chica extravagante y exageradamente zorra...

-Cálmate, solo digo que un poco de cariño meloso lo haría feliz.

-Ichigo no es así, yo no soy así, no serviría de nada.

-Rukia, solo piénsalo. Me marcho, Gin me espera y hoy yo si lo sorprenderé.

-Has lo que quieras.

-_Bye, bye _Ru...

-Adiós Ranguiku

La Kuchiki se despidió de su amiga y decidió caminar hasta su casa, solamente eran un par de calles y podía disfrutar la poca brisa que ahora traía la caída del atardecer. Iba concentrada en sus propios pies cuando una tienda en particular llamó su atención, se sonrojó ante el pensamiento y apartó la mirada caminando más rápido pero tras haber recorrido dos cuadras más se lo pensó mejor y dio marcha atrás. Llegó de nuevo a aquel almacén e ingresó sintiéndose un poco ridicula. Era una tienda de lencería.

Revisó las prendas que eran de su talla, tras mucho pensarlo se mordió el labio, sacó dinero de su cartera y llevó el conjunto a la cajera, donde pagó el precio y le entregaron una caja con su nueva adquisición.

**EN UNA CLÍNICA NO MUY LEJOS SE AHÍ**

Ichigo se sacaba el uniforme azul oscuro que había usado durante toda su extenuante jornada laboral, el clima cálido no le ayudaba a llevarse muy bien con sus horas de trabajo pero el haber terminado le quitaba un enorme peso de los hombros, ya que al día siguiente tenía todo el día libre y eso lo ponía de muy buen humor.

Ishida entró en la sala de casilleros donde Ichigo terminaba de guardar sus objetos personales, se acomodó las gafas y también guardó sus cosas, al terminar salieron juntos rumbo a una cafetería cercana. Una vez allí Ichigo pidió un granizado de chocolate mientras Ishida consumía un sorbete de fruta.

-Es asqueroso.

-¿De qué hablas?

Ichigo movió un poco la cabeza señalando una mesa próxima a ellos, Isida volteó disimuladamente y aunque no lo hubiera hecho las personas ahí sentadas practicamente ni lo notaron. Una pareja de adolescentes se besaba apasionadamente mientras el chico metía muy discretamente la mano entre la blusa de su compañera.

-Son solo chicos enamorados Kurosaki.

-No son _chicos enamorados _Ishida, son exhibicionistas calenturientos.

-Eres un amargado...

-Tch, el amor de otros me importa una mierda, solo pido que no lo hagan asquerosamente en público.

-Nunca cambiarás.

Ishida canceló la cuenta y salieron juntos del local, estaban caminando por la calle iluminada por el brillante atardecer, el calor había bajado su intensidad un poco, pero aun así se sentía fuerte.

-¿Qué harás esta noche?

-Me dedicaré a ver la televisión mientras bebo mucho jugo helado creo..

-Bueno estarás con Kuchiki y si no me equivoco tampoco trabaja mañana...

-No te equivocas ¿Pero eso qué?

-Bueno, podrías tener un lindo detalle con ella y llevarle flores o chocolates, o algo por el estilo...

-Sabes que no soy de estas cursilerias, además a Rukia no le importa eso, no es una chica muy normal...

-No sabes si le gusta, deberías intentarlo.

-No Ishida, eso no pasará.

-Eres cobarde.

-Soy realista y me tengo que ir ahora, muero de sueño.

-Hasta luego Kurosaki.

Ichigo se despidió de Uryuu con un gesto despreocupado de su mano, caminó hasta la parada de autobús y esperó que el suyo llegara, estaba aburrido maldiciendo el maldito retraso del auto cuando se fijo en la tienda a sus espaldas. Maldijo a Ishida en voz baja pero tras mucho pensarlo se decidió, avanzó hasta el local y una vez allí recorrió sendos surcos repletos de flores de todos los tipos y colores que pudiera recordar. Las miró una y otra vez, las rosas no lo convencían, no eran para Rukia. Definitivamente los claveles tampoco, no eran su estilo y los pensamientos eran atractivos pero los vio sumamente aburridos. Finalmente se decidió, pagó el precio de las flores y una dorada caja de chocolates. Se retiró de la tienda y llegó justo a tiempo para subirse al autobús.

**EN EL APARTAMENTO KUCHIKI – KUROSAKI**

Ichigo llegó un poco tarde tras haber pasado un embotellamiento por culpa del calor, la noche ya caía plácidamente sobre Karakura y él trataba de abrir la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido, tras ingresar al lugar dejó su mochila sobre el sofá y buscó a Rukia en la sala y la cocina peor no la encontró, lo que si encontró fue una misteriosa botella de _champagne _dentro de un balde de metal repleto de hielo.

Tras dejar atrás su descubrimiento se dirigió a la habitación, lo más probable es que Rukia ya se hubiera acostado, lo que lo desanimó un poco. Sin embargo nada le quitó la cara de tarado que se le quedó al encontrar a la morena. Si, estaba acostada, pero sobre las cobijas y luciendo un conjunto de encaje negro con velo y todo incluído, liguero y medias veladas que resaltaban sus largas y esbeltas piernas. La chica dormía con la boca entreabierta dejando escapar un suave y acompasado suspiro.

Ichigo se sonrojó a más no poder, iba a salir sin hacer ruido pero al voltearse chocó contra el armario haciendo una gran estruendo que conisguió despertar a la chica. Rukia se levantó y se desesperezó olvidando la forma en que estaba vestida y luego se fijó en Ichigo y en sí misma, se ruborizó como su novio pero decidió seguir con su plan así que se acercó a él y le retiró la chaqueta lentamente mientras Ichigo se quedaba rígido como piedra ante la actitud de la morena.

Rukia se puso de puntas y lo besó lentamente hasta que el chico le correspondió, se relajaron juntos y él la tomó en brazos mientras la recostaba sobre la cama, se estaban acariciando hasta que Rukia lo detuvo con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro y lo tomó de la mano hasta llevarlo a la cocina.

-La traje para que la compartamos.

-Déjame servirla.

Ichigo tomó la botella en una mano y sirvió la primera copa, luego se dispuso a servir la segunda pero el cristal se resbaló de su mano y la fina bebida temrinó por esparcirse pro completo en el suelo de la cocina.

-¡Mierda!

-Eres un torpe.

-Cállate enana, fue un accidente.

-Pero mira el desastre.

-Lo recogeré enseguida.

Rukia le hizo gesto de disgusto hasta que Ichigo pasó burdamente a su lado, salió de la cocina y volvió con un trapo para secar lo que pudiera. Fue cuando la chica recordó su charla con Ranguiku, suavizó la mirada y se acercó al chico, lo abrazó por la espalda y desde atrás le desabrochó los tres primeros botones de la camisa, el chico ni corto ni perezoso se volteó y la abrazó besándola apasionadamente mientras la dirigía de espaldas hasta el sofá, una vez allí la recostó recibiendo un quejido de la chica que se levantó precipitadamente y observó el objeto que la había lastimado. Un grueso ramo de violetas junto con una ahora estropeada caja de chocolates.

-¿Habías traído esto para mi?

-Bueno si...

-Lamento haberlo arruinado, yo..

-Descuida, fue mi culpa.

-Todo salió mal...

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, decido comprar una bebida y se desperdicia, decido comprar una prenda que te guste y la arruino embarrándola con chocolate mientras también arruino el regalo que traes para mi, soy un desastre.

-Claro que no, yo arruiné todas las cosas que preparamos y nada salió como lo planeamos, pero digamos que el hecho de que lo que traes puesto ahora tenga chocolate no me disgusta del todo.

Rukia le sonrió mientras se arrojaba entre sus brazos, el chico la recogió en vilo y la tumbó sobre la cama mientras deslizaba el delgado tirante que sostenía la delicada prenda, Rukia terminó de arrancarle la camiseta y el pantalón al chico mientras los arrojaba lo más lejos posible. Ichigo la acarició muy suavemente mientras terminaba de arrancarle toda la lencería restante, dejando al descubierto una cremosa y blanca piel que brillaba bajo la luz de la luna.

Se entregaron el uno al otro durante toda la noche. Rozando el medio día los amantes despertaron desnudos entrelazados mezclando el cabello negro y el naranja, la piel de oro y la de plata, los ojos ámbar y los violeta.

Así Rukia aprendió que no necesitaba un novio cursi, un hombre meloso y detallista. No necesitaba ninguna clase de príncipe azul, solo quería un idiota naranja.

_**HOLA ^^**_

Dios, fue algo medio cliché peor a decir verdad me gustó y espero que a ustedes también. Gracias por haber leído, prometo traer más historias pronto y actualizar las otras.

BESOS, ABRAZOS Y ADIOSES


End file.
